Episode 174
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 175|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:54:18 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Guest: Curtis Stone back from the dead. Intro: Satoru Iwata on why Amiibos have huge shortages Closing Song: Chiptunes FantomenK? ---- Content Covered: *Curtis what happened the past 3 years? *LT Forum War 49:50 in Notable Facts: 1st break walking down a dream empire of a sun Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Tell us about yourself. **Curtis - I'm a furry. Just kidding. **Matt - You can't put your claws in him. *TalkRadar did get me through Super Depression Summer. *Notes should say fuck Mitch as much as possible. *Kate that's enough. **Kate - You piece of monkeyshit. *You're born the way you are. **Kate - That's not at all true. I beg to differ. **Alex - Incorrect. *My Uncle from Nintendo. **Matt - My Uncle is Nintendo! *I do coke off my black girlfriend Coughman. *I fill Coughman's belly button with coke like a salad bowl. **Matt - Donate us money and we can have cocaine in 6 months. It will be twice the content. **Kate - Is that how we die? **Alex - Coke in the heart. **Matt - Just like Billy Mays. **Curtis - I'll leave for another 3 years. **Kate - You're the Haley Comet of the podcast. *Do you have something to plug? **Curtis - My butt! **Alex - That joke is 2 years behind. **Curtis - So topical. I shouldn't plug it's Anti-Random Assault. **Alex - Actually everything is. Kate *Tony he just wanted to have fun. **Matt - He was unsuccessful at doing that. He's better off without us. That's the truth. **Curtis - At this age the friends you have is all you will have. **Matt - Jayson that fucking monster. My gay babyson. **Kate - The Furfag. **Curtis - He was furry all along. **Matt - I think he's doing it to get attention cause all his friends are furries and he feels like he belongs somewhere. I gotta tell ta something. You don't belong anywhere but the fucking ground. I love you. **Kate - This is what happens when you're a freak and a degenerate. You get a bunch of degenerates clustered around you and all you got is your own depravity. **Matt - I have to pick on him. **Kate - Some of my porn is furry but I still make fun of you. **Matt - I'm friends with Jayson's furry friends because they make fun of him. Not to many people would I allow to stay the week and sleep over. *Canada absorbs US culture because we have no culture of our own. *Matt yells at his cat. *I have a collection of Atari games. I know bad graphics. *Such a small gap in Kickstarter between big popular Kickstarters that get funded and something that gets made in a basement. Like no way they spent 3 million on it. *Shovel Knight handled so well, delivered product in a timely fashioned, it was good, it lived up to the hype. Used money wisely and made an actual game. **Matt - Yes because they're not Japanese. *If I can bring up Tony in a positive light. He loved Shovel Knight. He got a personal reply from Yacht Club Games. *Some fights are worth fighting. It's not 1 person saying these things. It's dozens of us. **Alex - At least 3 of us guys. **Kate - To me I have a Twitter timeline going at 300 mph. *All of the late 90's I was in the 4th grade. I'm not very smart. Every kid that bullied me wore a Stone Cold 3:16. Also I wasn't allowed to watch wrestling so I didn't understand. **Alex - I bought a TV Guide with Stone Cold Steve Austin on the cover. There was 4 clerks. Manager said Oh my God! I lost a bet. *Okay faggot. **Alex - Fuck you! *Lemon butt scissors. **Curtis - Can I leave now? **Kate - I was 12 years old experimenting and I was stupid. **Alex - You could have used thumbs. **Kate - Not long enough. **Alex - You could have used a N64 controller that's shaped like a dick. **Curtis - Is there a list of things you haven't put In your butt? **Kate - I don't do that anymore because I don't need to. **Curtis - Don't worry, if you kill yourself you kill yourself. *I know you Alex. You would use the version that takes 3 months of work. **Alex - Fuck you! The Lego Banner was great but took forever. **Kate - Fuck, I'm sorry. I should just kill myself. **Alex - You're not allowed to. **Kate -That's not nice. **Curtis - She tried repeatedly it's not going for her. **Kate - I never has gotten as far as not trying. **Alex - Well there was that one time you tried putting scissors in your ass. **Kate - That's not suicide. That's a Darwin award. Layoff jeez I'm an idiot not suicidal. *No Kickstarter, no preorder, no early access! *I have the Sonic Unleashed demo. It was really fast and no Werehog. *I'm lazy and I hate effort. *Wow it's like Mitch is here. **Alex - My favorite game is TWERY. **Matt - I have a black girlfriend and I think that allows me to make black jokes. I'm immune but I wouldn't go to Harlem and call somebody a nigger. **Alex - My black girlfriend likes to eat into her asshole. **Curtis - I'm dating a Jew so I make Nazi jokes. **Alex - I thought you mean I'm dating a gay so I can make gay jokes. **Matt - I said to a gay guy if we have sex it's not gay because we are already seeing someone. **Alex - Thanks for eating into my ass Matt. Faggot. **Kate - I had a dream Mitch was a cuntboy. **Matt - Is it the same as a ladyboy? **Kate - No, it's the opposite. **Matt - The world scares me. **Kate - Mitch had a giant pube and tried to entice me. I was like no I can't do this. *Konami. Your going to make Silent Hill games? By who> *Preorder Fallout 4 so you don't miss out. It's digital! **Matt - Large percentage of gamers are garbage. **Kate - For every Shovel Knight there's 100 bad ones. *RA is allergic to money. Anytime we get money we feel bad. *Bobby Kotick was right the entire time. *How does it feel as a grown ass man your name is a Naruto reference? **Curtis - I could have a name Flabslapper and be really cool. *I changed my twitter handle to lemon scissors. I changed it from a community I'm no longer part of or visit. **Alex - I love that Kate doesn't want to be known for putting things in her butt so she calls herself lemon scissors. **Kate - I pulled that one out of my ass. **Matt - Wow. **Kate - I embrace it. **Matt - Imagine if I change my username. **Kate - To things you put in your butt. Isis. **Matt - She's in there right now. Matt *Episode 174 we're still doing it less popular than ever against God Will. *The fucker that worked for Activision, now Ubisoft. **Curtis - Dan Amrich? **Alex - I hate these guys and I like Alex. *Fuck Lara Croft and Andy Warhol. *Did someone say gaybo? **Curtis - Yes and I was like yes I am. *I do not want to be Smosh. I don't want a movie of myself. *That's too far. I can't fuck my son. **Kate - Yes you can. **Alex - Learn how to set goals. **Matt - You say that, and I hear that at work. **Curtis - I can't have sex with my gay babyson. **Alex - Please tell me you have to set goals and I said no I can't have sex with my gay babyson. *My boss is slowly finding out about the podcast. **Kate - Why would you not call a faggot a faggot when they're acting as a faggot. **Matt - Another person at work just listened to the podcast with the Joy of Gaming. It was actually burning our skin. **Kate - They didn't understand our misery. We didn't understand their happiness. **Alex - Full circle hatred guys. *What I do cannot be considered running. **Alex - It's like when you're driving and you see a car full of Mexicans. You're not helping your cause. Or an Asian guy cuts you off. **Matt - Or a drunk Irishman. Or a Greek guy fucking another Greek guy in the ass. **Alex - Or a Portugese guy smelling so bad. **Kate - Angry Joe. **Matt - Italians fucking stink too! **Alex - If we hate we need to hate ourselves too. **Matt - Willy said we're TalkRadar's bastard children. **Kate - We were the Fuck you Dad! and moved out. How many podcasts formed from it? **Alex - Nickroll. **Matt - Fuck him he's not my real dad. *There was some women on Vidjagame Apocalypse. **Kate - Oh God! **Matt - Everyone knows I hate women. Women are the fucking scum of the earth. They're degenerates. They take money from every guy they get their succubus claws into. They're a joke. **Curtis - That's why I swear to stay away. **Matt - Curtis knows. I'm too much of a coward to be gay. She does a bad joke aha and Chris and everyone is like HAHAHAHAHAHA. IT WASN'T FUNNY! Who's trying to fuck this chick? **Kate - Everyone. Anne Lewis its apparently Tyler Wilde. **Matt - The only funny thing about women is nothing. **Curtis - I think Matt hates women and I understand why. **Matt - It's my hatred of women that gives my boner power. *Asian women are ok. They're quiet. *Can't trust the Japanese in general. *I want Gothic non anime Castlevania. **Kate - So actual horror. **Matt - The glorious half spider half women you want to fuck. *If we have no reason to hate, we have no reason to live. **Alex - But we don't want to live. *Mighty Number 9 looks like garbage and you don't know what you're talking about. *It's anime. He has grenades attached to his pubes. When he rips them off you see a tear in his eyes. It's what the Japanese thought America in the 80's when it was the 90's. *I'm joking. I'm sorry I sounded so sincere. *You play as Fredrick Chopin. A mobile game on iOS and Android. It's a fun game. **Alex - It's not Rock Simulator. Curtis *Curtis here. **Alex - Oh my god another immortal person that won't die. *It's been since 2012. PCN Gen no more. Had to call it quits. **Alex - Oh my god over 120 episodes? Holy Shit! **Kate - Lucky for you we have no lives. **Matt - Do you think some could take on the mantle? **Alex - Contest show to win a part, but we all disappear and get replaced. *TalkRadar. **Kate - It isn't real. **Curtis - You guys are now TalkRadar. **Alex - Fuck ourselves! **Kate - I'm glad we got TURbo in the forum divorce. **Alex - That was the best divorce ever. **Curtis - Of all the children to take with you, you guys got the Golden Ticket. It was the dog you kept kicking but wanted your scraps. No offense. **Alex - We wanted TURbo, not the dog, fine he's a starving puppy. **Matt - He chronicles the bullshit we don't remember ourselves. **Alex - I was going through the Wiki today. **Kate - Why? **Alex - Because someone brought up a BBQ House cooking endangered animals. I tried to find the intro and he updates what intro it was about for an episode. It's amazing! **Curtis - The amount of information in that kids head is staggering. It's scary. **Alex - It's terrifying. **Kate - On the other hand it's a fantastic resource. Unlike that other podcast we have canon. **Alex - Speaking of canon, Curtis I know we dealt with this. You were officially the replacement for Drew. Tony threw a bitch fit, Mitch was a miserable sad meetig. Hour, hour and half of crying on Mitch's part. **Matt - Episode 56, and it took 106 (actually 118) to end that bullshit. Jesus Christ! **Curtis - I feel bad. Did I cause this? **Matt -YES! **Curtis - I took your black person. **Matt - You ruin all podcasts you're on. *'What happened the past 3 years?' **Matt - I've became a parody of myself. **Alex - Drew is dead now, but he became a consciousness inside a cyborg but connected to a Steam account. **Kate - He cut Santa's legs with saws. **Matt - That's why Dan won't talk to us anymore with Willy's legs cut off. He has janky ass Fallout legs. **Kate - By the way we are no longer in a inverse skyscraper mansion. We are in space now. **Matt - In a part of a building that blasted off. **Alex - I was waiting for that to happen. We have a shuttle, and why did you build it? **Alex - Slabflapper got beat up by Krampus. That's an alternate timeline. **Kate - Reboot from Friends With Benefits. Matt shoots himself. **Matt - I need to make a new version where I shoot him until there's a pile of dead Matt's. *Mitch a fucking stupid host. Wednesday is my date night. Next day 36 new notifications. It reminded me of TDar Gen gore spam. **Alex - The miserable old days. **Matt - The guy that said Kid Fuckers Hoagie and black people don't tip and that's the Social Justice Warriors stick with. **Kate - But they matured! **Matt - I got a secret, no one changes but me when I get angry and call people faggot. *Once you're 25 you reach peach cynicism and you develop your taste and you die 20 years later. *GamerGate. **Kate - What's that? *If you take a breather. **Matt - Then they win. **Curtis - What do you win? **Kate - What Gamergate set out to do, it has achieved. Affliate links, FTC, disclosure, sites reforming ethics policies. **Curtis - I brought up Gamergate as an example, not a topic. **Alex - Gamestop. **Matt - Pick up your #GamerGate tshirts at Hot Topic. **Kate - I would not wear it. **Matt - I'm on the side of GamerGate but if someone wore that I would stay the fuck away. **Kate - Yes, its the equivalent of the Fedora. *How do you pronounce it? **Kate - Pajapos! *I was on Patreon with PCN Gen. We didn't get anything. *This industry is crashing will not be like the PS2 N64 era. **Kate - Constant push for more graphics not worth it and it's outpacing profits. Train is going off the rails. **Matt - Oh my god I got $425000 to make a game about my dick. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 175|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Curtis Category:Guest